Mi amada muerta
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Especial de halloween: Tu amor se va, parece que todo esta perdido pero... ¿si hubiera una manera de regresarlo? por muy arriesgado que fuera ¿lo intentarias? KidxChrona
1. Chapter 1

Bien, aquí les traigo este mi fic por Día de muertos y Halloween ¡Mis festividades favoritas!~ ˄˄ como siempre es de mi pareja favorita de Soul Eater: Kid y Chrona.

¡Here we go!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Prologo: Hoy y por siempre_

Era una tarde lluviosa en Death City, algo que traía sin cuidado a Kid que estaba más preocupado por la presencia de cierta pelirosa en su cuarto. Aquel día Chrona había ido a estudiar a la casa del pequeño Shinigami pero, dada la reciente lluvia, no podía regresar a su hogar a pesar de haber acabado la lección.

El pelinegro se había puesto nervioso ante tal perspectiva y más aun sin Liz o Patty en la casa. Así pues propuso lo primero que se le ocurrió para liberar la tensión; terminaron jugando un juego que consistía en decir una palabra cualquiera y luego el otro participante debía decir una palabra que iniciara con la letra con la que termino la palabra y así se va (Tiene un nombre pero no lo recuerdo ¬¬U si se lo saben sáquenme de mi ignorancia; les doy un ejemplo: lápiz, zapato, oso, oveja, avispa, etc.).

Pasaron un buen rato jugando aunque Kid no prestaba mucha atención al juego, estaba más concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-"¿Por qué Chrona tenía que venir a estudiar hoy?"- se preguntaba el pobre- "No es que me moleste su presencia al contrario -/- pero me pone nervioso, es que yo a ella la a…"

-Amor- soltó la joven de repente haciendo que el oji ámbar pegara un brinco

-¿P-Perdón? ˄/˄U- dijo- "Pareciera que me ha adivinado el pensamiento

-Amor- repitió Chrona

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si!- balbuceó el pequeño shinigami recordando que estaba jugando

-¿T-Te pa-pasa a-algo K-Kid-kun?- pregunto la pelirosa mirándolo preocupada

-N-No, estoy bien, no es nada- contestó el pelinegro nervioso- esto… romántico- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- "Rayos, hasta mi subconsciente me traiciona"

-… anillo- respondió la oji azul

De inmediato los ojos de Kid se dirigieron a la mesita de noche que estaba justo detrás de su amiga; allí tenía bien escondida una cajita con un anillo. No sabía ni porque demonios lo había comprado pero si sabía muy bien a quien quería dárselo, para lo que importaba tomando en cuenta que no encontraba el valor para expresar sus sentimientos.

-¿K-kid-kun s-se encu-cuentra b-bien?- inquirió Chrona acercándose un poco

Los colores se le subieron al aludido tanto por sus pensares como por la cercanía con la pelirosa.

-No t-tienes fi-fiebre- aseguro la brujita poniendo una mano en su frente- p-pero tu c-cara es-está roja

A Kid cada vez le costaba más trabajo pensar, era más consciente de la mano de la oji azul sobre su frente que del resto de su cuerpo. Miro a su compañero y de cercas le pareció más linda de lo que ya de por si creía, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya se encontraba besándola.

Los primeros segundos Chrona se quedo estática lo que hizo que el pelinegro regresar a la realidad e hizo además de separarse pero en ese momento la chica le devolvió el beso. Unos momentos después se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

-Te amo Chrona- dijo Kid con una sonrisa aunque sonrojado

-Y-yo también T-Te amo Kid- contesto Chrona con las mejillas de color carmesí.

-De hecho…- dijo el pelinegro parándose y sacando la cajita que contenía el anillo, se coloco frente a la muchacha e incoó una rodilla en el suelo- ¿Quiere ser mi novia?- pregunto abriendo la caja y revelando un hermoso anillo de palta con una rosa de rubí engarzada.

-S-Si, Kid si quiero- dijo la oji azul muy feliz.

El pequeño shinigami le puso el anillo y luego se dispuso a besarla de nuevo, pero como no falta quien arruine los buenos momentos, Liz y Patty tuvieron que entrar a la habitación en ese preciso instante.

-Perdón por el retraso es que la lluvia…-decía Liz pero al verlos se detuvo

Kid no tenía mucha oportunidad de fingir y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Por su parte Chrona estaba como un tomate.

-¡Mira One-chan!- dijo Patty riéndose- ¡Kid-kun y Chrona-chan están divirtiéndose!~

-De haber sabido nos tardábamos más- dijo la mayor de las Thompson sonriendo pícaramente- pero por otro lado- saca su celular- de esto se tienen que enterar todos- marca un numero- ¿Si Maka? Diles a todos que vengan a la mansión, Kid tiene algo que decirles.

Entonces el pelinegro si que se asusto, seguro que entre Maka y Ragnarok lo mandaban al otro mundo sin posibilidad de retorno, pero que remedio, tendría que aceptar su suerte como le viniera.

Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba delante de sus amigos, agarrado fuertemente de la mano de su novia.

-Bueno b-básicamente lo que tenía que decirles es q-que…-sintió que se le secaba la garganta

-Q-Que yo y K-Kid-kun s-somos- intento terminar la pelirosa

-N-Novios- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo rojos hasta las orejas.

El silencio reino en la sala hasta que Soul y Black Star soltaron una carcajada.

-¡Buena esa rayitas!- exclamaron al unisonó

-Felicidades Kid-kun, Chrona-chan- los felicito Tsubaki con una sonrisa

-¡A este si lo mato!- grito Ragnarok echando fuego por la boca

-¡De eso nada!- rebatió Lied- ¡Chrona-chan es feliz así que ni se te ocurra arruinarlo!- dicho esto le dio un zape

-Aunque sea déjame castrarlo- murmuró por lo bajo el oji violeta

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto la vampiresa en tono amenazante

-Nada- se apresuró a contestar el aludido o el castrado iba ser otro

En eso Maka habló:

-Estoy feliz por ustedes dos- dijo con una sonrisa pero en un instante su semblante cambio- ¡Pero si le haces algo a Chrona juró que te dare un Maka-chop que nunca olvidaras!- advirtió la peli ceniza

-No te preocupes la voy a cuidar- contesto Kid con calma, no esperaba menos de su amiga- hoy y por siempre- agregó abrazando a su novia con ternura

-Y-Yo también prometo q-quedarme por s-siempre c-contigo- dijo Chrona devolviéndole el abrazo

Todos los presentes sonrieron sabiendo que aquellos dos cumplirían su promesa.

Esa noche la pelirosa se quedo con su novio con el que platico con uno que otro beso de por medio; se quedaron dormidos abrazándose y sintiendo los seres más felices del mundo. A la mañana siguiente fueron a decirle la noticia a Shinigami-sama que la acogió con júbilo; no tardo en hacerse público su noviazgo, algo que la mayoría vio con buenos ojos, excepto Jaqueline que estaba endemoniadamente celosa.

Así pasaron algunas semanas y el amor de Kid y Chrona no hacía otra cosa que aumentar. Hasta que un día…

(Aquí pueden poner la canción de Sally con Amy Lee para darle más ambiente)

Kid regresaba de una misión con unas ganas terribles de ver a su novia que también se había ido de misión.

-Ya regrese- anunció entrando junto con Patty y Liz

Enseguida la figura de Lied salió a recibirlos, algo que los sorprendió y mas dado el aspecto aterrado que tenía la pelirroja.

-Bonvivant Kid- susurró, sus ojos presentaban un color aguamarina profundo y temblaban en sus cuencas

-Lied ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kid asustado por el comportamiento de su amiga

-…

-¿Los demás están aquí?- quiso saber Liz al oír voces provenientes de la sala

-S-Si, b-bueno ellos…- respondió con voz temblorosa la vampiresa, parecía lidiar con un nudo en su garganta- vi-vinieron p-por e-el a-acci-accidente…- el poco color que le quedaba se esfumo como la llama de una vela.

-¿Accidente? ¿Qué accidente?- interrogó el oji ámbar

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de la joven alemana.

-Y-Yo… es que… por favor n-no…- tartamudeó sin dejar de llorar- e-ella no…

Los tres jóvenes la escuchaban atentamente, incluso Patty había dejado su aire infantil.

-E-E-Es C-Chorna-chan e-ella- contesto por fin Lied sin mirarlos a los ojos- e-esta…

Kid no se quedo a terminar de escuchar, en cuanto oyó el nombre de su novia echo a correr hacía la sala; abrió las puertas de un tirón causando un pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte de sus amigos.

Todos tenían un aspecto tan demacrado como el de Lied, no dijeron nada, solo se apartaron dejando al descubierto una imagen que hizo que el corazón del joven Death se sintiera como si se estuviera astillando en mil pedazos:

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una mesa con una figura tendida en ella y cubierta con una sábana blanca que en algunos lugares tenían manchas rojas, junto a esta estaba Stein que al verlo negó lentamente con la cabeza, por primera vez el profesor no tenía un aire maniaco sino más bien apagado… el significado no podía ser más claro pero el cerebro de Kid se negaba a aceptarlo.

-C-C-Chrona-c-chan m-m-murió- dijo Lied con voz gutural entrando a la sala lentamente.

Kid cayó de rodillas partido en dos por el dolor, nunca el respirar le había parecido tan difícil, nunca su corazón había dolido tanto, nunca había maldecido tanto que siguiera vivo. Sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas de sufrimiento y pesar.

_Juntos_

_Hoy y por siempre_

_No, yo creo que no_

_Es algo que nunca ha de ser_

_Porque el destino no dejara…_

_Que pase._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡No me maten! ¡Piedad! ¡Juro que lo arreglare! TT-TT. Era necesario para la historia, además recuerden que en Halloween todo puede pasar TTwTT

Sé también que esa no es la cinta original de la canción pero le queda ¿no? Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ¡Lidya fuera!

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Bombas por correo?

_Adelantos del siguiente cap._

_-T-Tal vez haya una manera de q-que vuela- dijo Lied con un esbozo de sonrisa_

_-¿Cómo?- pregunte de inmediato- pero s-si ella e-esta m-muerta- es todavía más horrible decirlo en voz alta_

…

_-Hey, ¿alguien en casa? ¡Hooola!- dijo una voz_

_Yo no conseguí abrir los ojos_

_-Gua, tu corazón late_

_-¿Qué no debería?- pregunte todavía con los ojos cerrados_

_-No- dijo simplemente la voz_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 1: La tierra de los muertos_

"_Morir, morir_

_Tendrás que morir __ " – El Cadáver de la Novia de Tim Burton_

**Kid POV.**

No puede ser, simplemente no puede ser, Chrona no puede… ella no…

Me aleje lo más rápido que pude de aquella habitación, la sola visión de su cuerpo cubierto por esa manta me da nauseas. Ni siquiera me di por enterado de las palabras de consuelo que me daban mis amigos, solo corrí derechito a mi cuarto y me encerré en el.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por mi cara, tampoco pude reprimir algunos gemidos de dolor.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?"- pensaba en mi desesperación- "Sin ella ¿Qué me queda? ¿Por qué tenía que morir? ¿Por qué no fui yo?"

-Kid- llamó Lied a mi puerta sacándome de mis sombríos pensares

No le conteste, por alguna razón no me apetecía ver a nadie.

-Kid, anda, no es bueno que te deprimas- insistió con voz calmada pero un poco quebrada

Seguí guardando silencio, en este momento me parece que lo único que puedo hacer es deprimirme.

-¡Abre de una vez la puerta o la derribo de una patada!- exclamó de manera ruda

Abrí sin más remedio, estaba seguro de que era capaz de cumplir lo prometido.

-Mira que eres tonto, Chrona-chan no hubiera querido que te pusieras triste- me dijo en cuanto la deje pasar

-Ya no sabré nunca lo que querría, ya no está- conteste y un par de lagrimas mas rodaron por mis mejillas

-T-Tal vez haya una manera de q-que vuela- dijo Lied con un esbozo de sonrisa

-¿Cómo?- pregunte de inmediato- pero s-si ella e-esta m-muerta- es todavía más horrible decirlo en voz alta

-H-Hay un hechizo- respondió aunque vacilante- p-para mandar a alguien a la tierra de los m-muertos y que l-la traiga de vuelta pero…

-¡¿Cómo?!- le corte alborozado y tomándola de los hombros; si hay una manera, aunque sea remota ¡Lo voy a intentar!

-Calmado Bonvivant- dijo soltándose- te advierto que no es seguro y puede que solo arriesgues tu vida en vano.

-Sin ella más valdría estar ya en la tierra de los muertos- conteste frunciendo el ceño

-Sabía que dirías eso.- soltó una risa leve casi como el susurró del viento- Ven.

Caminamos de regreso a la sala; a mí me daba miedo tener que volver a enfrentarme otra vez a la silueta debajo de aquella sabana manchada de sangre… pero repentinamente cambiamos de dirección y nos alejamos de aquel horror, en su lugar entramos a un cuarto vació o al menos eso es lo que yo creía.

Dentro se encontraban mis amigos algo ocupados en tareas a las que yo no les veía sentido: habían movido los sillones pegándolos a la pared, prendían velas y Ragnarok pintaba un pentagrama en el suelo con pintura negra consultando de vez en cuando un libro que llevaba en una mano.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- inquirí confundido

-Eso mismo quisiéramos saber- contesto Ragnarok con voz ronca, tenía la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada y parecía más hosco que de costumbre… creo que así demuestra su tristeza.

-Es para el hechizo- aclaró Lied revisando que todo estuviera en orden- Kid acepto ir a la tierra de los muertos

Todos se quedaron callados y me miraron.

-No debes ir- dijo Maka después de un pequeño silencio, estaba decidida- es una locura, lo más probable es que no vuelvas- yo solo me limite a verla con rostro inexpresivo- ¡¿Qué no ves que no necesitamos perder a nadie más?!- chilló mientras comenzaba a llorar, Soul se acerco para darle unas palmaditas.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, y sé que es peligroso- dije eligiendo con cuidado mis palabras- pero… intenta entenderme también a mí, ella, Chrona, es casi todo mi mundo sin ella no puedo vivir… sin ella, mi longeva vida se volvería un infierno- explique mirándola a los ojos

-Estoy de acuerdo con el- aseguró Soul- si tú fueras la que estuviera allá yo tampoco dudaría ni un segundo en ir a rescatarte.

-Soul…-murmuró Maka asombrada- de acuerdo- aceptó- pero más vale que vuelvas.

-Si rayitas, si no vuelves así tenga que ir al infierno por ti para patearte el trasero el gran Ore-sama lo hará- me amenazo Black Star sonriendo un poquito.

-Muy bien, si ya está decidido es hora de que les explique- dijo Lied un poco más animada- o más bien que te explique a ti- corrigió mirándome

-¿Exactamente que me vas a explicar?- quise saber

-Como es el lugar al que vas a ir- respondió ella

Creo que todos nos quedamos anonadados, una cosa era saber un hechizo para ir al otro lado y otra saber cómo era.

Ragnarok parecía a punto de hacer la pregunta que todos teníamos en la mente.

-No me pregunten como lo sé pero lo sé ¿de acuerdo?- cortó ella antes de que pudiéramos abrir la boca- verán, si existe el infierno y el cielo pero a cual vayamos depende de en que creamos- comenzó a explicar sin más preámbulos

-¿Cómo que a lo que creamos?- inquirió Liz con gesto confundido

-Si, depende de la religión que profeses es el cielo al que iras, por ejemplo si eres cristiano iras al Paraíso y si fueras nórdico irías al Valhala- aclaró con rapidez- lo mismo aplica para el infierno.

-¿Y si eres ateo?- quiso saber Soul mientras hacía una mueca.

-Pues entonces tal vez te quedes en el tercer lugar que hay- contesto

-¿La tierra de los muertos?- dijo Tsubaki, parecía un poco asustada

-Exacto, puede que sea un equivalente del purgatorio, quien sabe- expuso con ligereza- pero algo que si sé a ciencia cierta es que todas las almas pasan por ahí y se quedan por un tiempo antes de tomar alguno de los dos caminos.

-¿Y cómo es?- inquirí curioso, quería saber a lo que me enfrentaría

-Pues no es el lugar más lindo del planeta, te lo puedo asegurar- respondió vagamente- y será difícil localizar una sola alma entre tantas pero puede que consigas ayuda, deberás preguntarle a otras almas- dio instrucciones con presteza- ahora si, comencemos.

Me hizo una seña con la mano para que me parara en el centro del pentagrama, luego acomodo las velas alrededor de este.

-Dame el libro Ragnarok- pidió extendiendo su mano, él se lo paso- ¿estás seguro de esto? Es tu última oportunidad de arrepentirte- me dijo mirándome con rostro inescrutable

-Por nada del mundo me arrepentiría, además- mire a mi compañero oji violeta- no soy el único que la extraña

-No, todos lo hacemos- concordó mi amiga- puede que duela un poco- me advirtió- voy a empezar…-leyendo el libro- _incarnio libe, incarnio difundio,_- el pentagrama comenzó a brillar y un extraño calor salía de el-_ linelius di a mundus, difindio a lineus intri mundus o libe an mundus o difundió,_-la luz se torno de color morado y sentí como si algo me agarrara de los pies- _ pasus abiertus, pasus a uni alm_- unas largas líneas de fuego y otras de luz blanca me amarraron todo el cuerpo- _ ¡DI PASUS A MUNDUS O MUDERS!_- las cadenas m arrastraron hacía lo profundo del pentagrama y luego todo se volvió negro.

-…

No sé dónde estoy, sé que debo estar en algún lugar ¿o no? ¿Estaré muerto? No creo que no, porque si no, no me dolería tanto la cabeza, pareciera que me estrelle contra el suelo; demonios me cuesta trabajo abrir los ojos, se sienten como si pesaran toneladas.

De repente oí pasos cerca y creí oír a alguien murmurar "¿Que demonios? ¿Será...? mejor ver", los pasos se detuvieron junto a mí.

-Hey, ¿alguien en casa? ¡Hooola!- dijo una voz

Yo no conseguí abrir los ojos

-Gua, tu corazón late

-¿Qué no debería?- pregunte todavía con los ojos cerrados

-No- dijo simplemente la voz

Por fin, después de un esfuerzo monumental, pude abrir mis ojos y me encontré con la cara de un muchacho un poco más grande que yo casi pegada a la mía. Venía vestido a punto para un concierto de rock, con unas botas de cuero con hebillas, llevaba un colmillo de pendiente; tenía el cabello corto y rubio alborotado, sus ojos tenían un color azul fantasmagórico y estaba mortalmente pálido.

De repente me acorde de el hechizo pronunciado por Lied, la razón de que estuviera allí y, sobretodo, donde me encontraba. Era obvio porque ese joven estaba mortalmente pálido.

-T-Tú estás- balbuce sin poder creérmelo

-¿Muerto? Pues sí,- dijo con toda naturalidad alejándose un poco de mí- generalmente uno lo está después de un "pequeño" accidente como este- al decir esto me enseño sus muñecas, una larga herida iba desde estas hasta el antebrazo, se le veía un poco la carne- tal vez si hubiera sabido que iba a terminar aquí no me hubiera suicidado.

Me maree y creo que me puse ligeramente verde.

-Hey, podría tomar eso como un insulto- dijo al ver mi cara sin la más leve marca de resentimiento en su voz- pero bueno, lo dejare pasar por esta vez, ahora dime ¿Qué hace un Shinigami vivo en la Tierra de los muertos?

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un Shinigami y que estoy vivo?- respondí yo con una pregunta

-Pues con esas tres líneas en tu cabeza no creo que puedas ser otra cosa, y en cuanto a tu vida- hizo como si escuchara atentamente poniéndose una mano alrededor de la oreja- oigo tu corazón desde aquí.

-Buen oído- dije

-Todos los muertos lo tienen… y eso no es una buena noticia para ti- dijo mirándome con cierta pena

-¿Por qué?- inquirí mientras me sentaba en el suelo, en donde hasta entonces estaba tirado.

-Hay algunos difuntos que están muy ávidos de almas (los pobres creen que con eso podrán regresar a la vida) y lamentablemente para ti, las almas de shinigami son muy codiciadas- explico acentuando la pena en su expresión- pero yo no soy uno de esos chupa almas- agregó al ver mi cara de recelo, el tono se le volvió mordaz- como sea, no has respondido mi pregunta.

-Pues yo… este… bueno- murmuré sin saber muy bien cómo explicarme, sobretodo porque todavía no me sentía preparado para hablar sobre la muerte de Chrona.

-Déjame adivinar- hizo como si pensara- tu novia falleció de una manera horrible e injusta y tu, muy caballerosamente, vienes a sacarla de aquí para que puedan regresar a su vida normal y vivir juntos para siempre, ¿es eso?- recitó casi como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria.

-Más o menos- dije asombrado- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La mayoría viene por eso, pero más bien se quedan más que salir- dijo como si nada- aunque claro hay uno que otro que sale vivo- agregó al ver que me ponía más pálido que él.

Respiraba agitadamente. Mire alrededor, me encontraba en una ciudad de aspecto abandonado y solitario, parecía muy grande ¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrar a Chrona en aquel enorme lugar?

-Y dime ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo murió?- me acoso a preguntas el joven rubio

-Pues, se llama Chrona Makenshi; es alta, delgada, de linda figura, con un cabello de color lila casi rosa precioso y sus ojos azules son como zafiros o como un profundo y maravilloso mar en el que te podrías perder, su sonrisa es la más linda y simétrica que jamás podrás encontrar…- detuve mi monologo sonrojándome al ver que mi oyente me miraba con una sonrisa picara- ehm… m-murió hoy mismo, hace unas cuantas horas cuando mucho- termine

-Um, pues esa es una descripción muy exacta- dijo el joven- te llevare con el anciano Absolem, él sabrá donde esta- me dijo teniéndome la mano para levantarme

-Gracias, ¿esto?- dije yo dándome cuenta de que no se había presentado

-Me llamo Alec, muerto desde hace 25 años- me dijo

-¿25 años? Si no te ves mucho más grande que yo- dije asombrado

-Jeje, es que cuando mueres no envejeces, solo te pudres- explico el feliz- ¿tu cómo te llamas?

Deje mis pensamientos sobre descomposición que me estaba revolviendo el estomago para contestarle:

-Mi nombre es Death the Kid- respondí- un gusto Alec

-¿Has dicho Death?- pregunto mirándome con ojos como platos- hace 16 años una mujer del mismo apellido paso por aquí, su nombre era Anette

Sentí que mi alma se caía a mis pies: ese era el nombre de mi madre.

-Uy, perdón, creo que te ofendí- dijo sinceramente apenado al ver mi cara y las lagrimas que no pude contener

-No importa, no sabias… ¿ella se fue?- inquirí con un nudo en la garganta

-Si, se fue al cielo por pie propio, dijo que lo único que lamentaba es haber dejado a su hijo y a su marido solos- explico Alec, por primera vez no sonreía- también dijo que fue muy feliz.

-Que bien- dijo pudiendo esbozar una sonrisa- me alegro… solo me pregunto si ella estaría orgullosa de mi- dije mas para mí que para mi compañero

-Seguro que sí, yo me alegraría de que mi hijo fuera tan valiente como para arriesgar su vida por la persona que ama- respondió Alec mirándome con ojos brillosos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Eso me animo y ya no tuve miedo a ninguno de los peligros que pudieran esperarme en aquella tierra; rescataría a Chrona pasara lo que pasara. Con estos pensamientos camine detrás de Alec

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, espero les haya gustado y ya me hayan perdonado por lo del cap anterior. Antes de irme solo tengo algo que decir ¡Feliz Día de muertos a todos y todas!

Por cierto hay dos imágenes en mi cuenta de Devianart que tal vez quieran ver, son Kid y Chrona vestidos de Jack Skelleton y Sally respectivamente.

Bueno eso es todo, Lidya fuera!


End file.
